The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical coaxial cables, and more particularly, to magnetic hold and release connector apparatus for a coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great variation of electrical connectors is to be found in the marketplace, each generally optimized for a particular usage with a particular set of electrical characteristics. Design of an electrical connector for a particular usage will include the electrical parameters for the circuit in which the connector will be used, the sensitivity of the connector to the environment in which it will be used, the ease in which the connection/disconnection can be made, the desired reliability of the connection, and the expected cost of the connector,.
In considering the ease in which the connection/disconnection can be made, connectors having magnetic hold and release capabilities have been developed. One cable connector arrangement exemplary of the prior art is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,964, issued to Owens on 31 May 1977 wherein the plug is held in the socket by a magnet in the socket and magnetic material in the plug. Another such arrangement is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,456, issued to Sears on 08 Jul. 1980 wherein a male and female electrical connector are held together via a permanent magnet inside the female connector.
Such devices are illustrative of arrangements whereby attempts have been made to provide magnetic disconnects for electrical connectors. However, there is a need for a magnetic disconnect for coaxial connectors providing ease of connection/disconnection combined with desired reliability of the connection. For a coaxial cable system, the objective of the connector is to provide a coacting male and female arrangement with magnetic connective capability wherein the impedance of the system in use is not materially affected. Coaxial cables generally include a center conductor surrounded by an insulation layer which in turn is surrounded by a flexible braid tube or sleeve. In the connector both male and female portions include a central contact electrically connected to the center conductor and some form of sleeve construction connected to the braid and surrounding the interconnected male and female central contacts. An embodiment is included for a dual feed as may be used in a stereophonic system.
It is thus an aspect of the present invention to provide a new and improved configuration for a coaxial cable that is easily attached and detached whereby the force holding the male and female connector elements together is by a permanent magnet. It is a further objective of the invention to provide a coaxial cable that is suitable for use in an environment in which it is subject to frequent inadvertent disconnection during its useful life. It is another aspect of the invention to provide magnetic connector means for a coaxial cable that easily and reliably releases when subjected to pull away forces with the result that the cable is not thereby damaged.